


Experiment 10080

by 263Adder



Series: Then and Now [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multiple Timelines, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: With Reginald Hargreeves gone for a week, the Umbrella Academy are afforded a rare period of peace to enjoy without him.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Then and Now [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290965
Comments: 112
Kudos: 261





	1. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experiment 10080. There are 10080 hours in a week, they've all got a week away from Reginald. Plus the first story in this series, Experiment 5068, showed the other Hargreeves training and this story is Vanya's chance, so I thought it had nice parallels. Enjoy!

“Remember, dear?” Grace said, shaking two pills into Seven’s hand. “You take two pills a day now.”

“Yes, Mom.” Seven said docilely. She recalled the conversation first given to her a few months ago, now repeated whenever she forgot to take that all important second pill. She still didn’t understand why her dosage was going up from one pill a day to two. No one had thought it necessary to tell her. Still, she took them both without hesitation. She was gradually getting used to the increase, although it had been a struggle at first.

Around an hour later, once they had finished breakfast, the side-effects kicked in. Slowly, it started to feel as though she were wading in mud, the slight exertion of going upstairs pushing her over the edge, and she had to clutch the railing for balance. The steps before her suddenly seemed as daunting as a mountain, and it took a herculean amount of effort to take the next one. After a few months feeling this way, she knew the worst of the effects would wear off after a couple of hours, she just had to persevere through the worst of it.

“Move, Seven.” Two huffed, impatient that the ordinary one was taking so long. Barging past her, the others quickly followed. With temporary freedom in sight, no one was willing to waste their time on her. Father would be gone for an entire week and everyone planned to make the most out of every second.

She couldn’t blame them for their eagerness, she shared it, although some help would have been appreciated.

“You okay, Seven?” Five asked, bringing up the rear.

When she nodded, the small action made the world swim around her. Pressing a hand to her temple did nothing to bring stability, but the arm Five rested against her back did. Glancing at him gratefully, she silently accepted his assistance to get to their rooms.

“Seriously, what is it?” Five insisted once they were out of the echoing lobby.

“I’m just a little dizzy. That’s all.” She said, not needing to add that her pills were responsible. He already knew about them.

Five didn’t look happy to hear she was feeling unwell again, but he said no more on the matter, aware how futile it was to try to get answers about why her dosage had been increased. At first, when the side-effects were at their worst – Seven almost entirely withdrawing – he had been beside himself with worry and had attempted to demand their Father reduce the amount of medication she took. Or at least explain why she had to take it in the first place.

Questioning him had led to their schedules becoming abruptly busy, keeping them apart virtually all day for two weeks – until he could teleport to her room in the middle of the night at least. If they hadn’t had those brief snatches of time together, he didn’t know how they would have coped.

He was determined that today be a good day for Seven, she deserved one after all, so he asked, “You’re still okay to go today, aren’t you?”

Despite the symptoms plaguing her, Seven could still smile. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good. Got to make the most of our freedom,” he sighed, “if only Dad went away more often.”

She agreed but, “At least we have this week.”

He grinned at her. “A _whole_ week.”

“What are you going to do?”

Five scoffed. “What are _we_ going to do, you mean? I’ve got a fair few ideas. Starting with a trip to the park this morning.”

Seven’s smile bloomed wider. “Really? Today?”

“Yeah. You said you wanted to go, remember?”

She had. The thought of going on such a beautiful day was almost enough to override the drowsiness which had settled thickly over her. How wonderful it would be to go outside, feeling normal for a few hours as they walked amongst other people with the sun shining in the sky and no one around to squander their fun. It sounded so lovely although, giving way to rationality for a moment, it also seemed impossible.

“But how will we get there? Pogo and Mom are still here. And there are cameras. They’ll notice if we disappear for a day. Pogo won’t let us go out again, not like the last time Dad went away. He would have said already if he were going to.”

“Why don’t you let me worry about how we’ll get there.” Five said smugly. “Have you still got some of your plain clothes? Good. I’ll give you a few minutes to get changed. I’ll be back for you in about ten minutes, I’ve just got to sort some things out first.”

Jumping to his room, Seven hastened into her own to do as he asked. Rummaging through her clothes, the only pants she had were a pair of heavy jeans which she didn’t want to wear on such a hot day. Hoping her uniform skirt wouldn’t look too out of place, she ditched the socks, pulled on her usual shoes and replaced her blouse with a white t-shirt. She was just pulling her hair into a braid when Five came back for her.

He paused for a minute, waiting for her to finish before grabbing her hand.

“Ready?”

She nodded enthusiastically, still feeling slightly sluggish with the movement, but she hoped some fresh air would help with that.

Leading her through to Luther’s room, the other children conspicuously absent, they made their way down the fire escape outside his window and into the alley behind the Academy. Five went first, pointedly looking elsewhere when Seven slowly followed.

She was careful as she clambered down, her limbs still feeling heavier than usual. Her falling and breaking a leg would be the last thing they needed during their week of freedom, so she took each rung one at a time. When she was only one rung away from the ground and, feeling confident that she’d made it most of the way down without injury, Seven rushed the last step. Slipping, Five had to steady her again with a hand on her back.

“You seem determined to fall over today.” He observed, releasing her once he was certain she was steady on her own. “Are you sure you’ll be all right, Ven?”

“Yeah.” Seven enthused, terrified he would make them go back because of her. “Let’s go.”

Like their trip to the art gallery in December, they were taking the bus there.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t take any more money from Dad’s vault?” Seven intoned, trying to repress a smile as Five produced a few notes for their bus fare.

“ _Unless_ we wanted to go somewhere else, which we are.” He corrected. “The bus should be here in a minute. Are you okay waiting outside for it? It’s pretty hot. Maybe I should’ve found you a hat.”

“I’m fine,” she assured, “it’s a lovely day.”

When the bus arrived, he ushered her on before him. She was guided into a window seat while he sat in the aisle, keeping a watchful eye on everyone inside and outside the bus. Since he was being cautious enough for the both of them, Seven decided to lean her head against his shoulder and drift off for a little while – hoping it would settle the dizzy feeling that still lingered with her.

Five realised what she was doing with a quick glance, letting her doze for the short trip. He glared at anyone who could disturb her and took care to gently rouse her as they approached their stop.

With a soft squeeze of her hand, he urged her up.

“Where are we?” Seven asked, still feeling groggy as they alighted the vehicle.

He gave her the name of the park which, predictably, she had never heard of before. “It’s meant to be one of the nicest parks in the city.”

“Oh, have you been here before?”

“Well, no.” He confessed. “I did my research though.”

She vaguely felt a warm feeling in her chest, touched that he had gone to such lengths for their day out together, but the drugs dulled the sensation before it could put a smile on her face.

“That’s nice.” Seven said. “What do you want to do?”

“According to what I’ve read, we could take a peddle boat out on the lake, watch some poetry readings at the band stand…”

“Look, there’s a walking trail.” She pointed out, spotting a sign. “Let’s do one of those, it’ll be fun.”

They could see all the park that way while enjoying the sunshine.

Five didn’t look convinced, however.

“Err, are you sure about that Ven? It looks quite long, it goes all over the park. And don’t forget there was a thunderstorm last night, it might be muddy where it doesn’t get any sun.”

Usually, if Five seemed unenthused about something, Seven would quickly drop it – not wanting to be a burden and ruin others fun. Still, she had come to learn the best way to combat the drowsiness her extra daily pill brought was to keep moving. Just sitting on the bus for half an hour had left her groggy and stiff. She was convinced a walk was the right answer. 

“Please, Five? I want to look around properly. We might never come back and I want to see it all. Or as much as we can.”

He still looked uncertain but was incapable of turning her down, so he accepted her hand and allowed her to enthusiastically pull him along. She was determined to make the most of the day, free from the shadow of the Academy and the man who was supposed to be their Father but never acted like it. A week of his promised absence was enough to make her giddy from the rush of freedom they had been afforded. Seven was sure they could handle the trail together.

Five had been right however, as he often was, about the rain making some of the trail muddy, although he had the grace not to say so to her. If any of the others had been there, Seven was fairly sure he wouldn’t have held back. They persisted though, both determined to have a good time, even as their shoes – designed to be worn inside, not on a hiking trail – struggled to find purchase. To avoid the worst of it, they hugged the edges of the past but ended up with sticks and branches from the surrounding trees digging into their skin.

Seven could feel them tangling in her hair, but she brushed them aside and kept going.

“It’s so beautiful here.” She said, puffing slightly from overexertion, as they reached the highest point of the park, standing on a gentle hill and looking out over the pretty gardens around them.

“It is.” Five agreed.

“I wish we could come to places like this more often.” She sighed, trying to imagine what that would be like. If they had real childhoods and could go on trips like this with families who really cared about them. Spending their summers out in the sun, instead of confined to an often shady courtyard or the roof – on the occasions Five could sneak them up there.

“We’ve got a week.” Five reminded. “We’ll make the most of it.”

Smiling, they walked along the descending path. Five was paranoid about Seven falling which, given her poor balance of late, she could understand. Luckily, he only had to catch her once – when, for a moment, she paid more attention to their surroundings than the path before her – and she tripped over her own feet. He grabbed a hold of her a split second before she would have face planted in the mud.

“Thanks.” She grinned.

Five huffed but returned the smile.

At least that part of the trail was easier. It was more exposed than the first part had been, and most of the path was dry. The sides of the trail were decorated with large hedges and fragrant arrangements of flowers, which Seven routinely stopped to admire.

By the time the sun had reached its highest point in the sky, beating down on the pair, Five had found them a bench beside a duck pond where they could clean themselves up.

Seven caught one sight of herself in the reflection of the still water and burst into laughter.

Five was surprised but looked at her happily.

“I look awful!” She chuckled, trying to pull out the stubborn twigs which were still caught between the strands of her hair.

“No, you don’t.” Five assured. “Here. I’ll help.”

Once they’d sorted out her hair, he urged her to sit on the bench and take off her shoes so he could wash the mud off in the water.

She couldn’t help the occasional snigger as the water Five was trying to use grew increasingly dirty from the mud caked on their shoes and he only succeeded in smearing the dirt into the leather even further. He was starting to curse under his breath about the virtues of concrete replacing fields when Seven lost control and burst into a fit of laughter.

“You won’t be laughing if you leave muddy shoe prints all over the house.” He said, trying to sound serious but failing. Shooting her a look over his shoulders, his frown quickly dissolved into a wide smile – a rare but genuine grin that Seven was delighted to see.

“I’ll help.” She said, padding over on bare feet. Grabbing some leaves, she used them to wipe away the worst of the dirt, then dunked them in the water again. “There we go, that’s better.”

“Thanks.”

They sat back on the bench to put their shoes back on. “Is my hair okay? I still feel like there’s something else in there.”

Tentatively pushing his hand through her hair, looking at it for anything else, he spotted a small spider trying to make a home for itself between the strands. He plucked it up lightly and showed it to her.

“Oh, don’t hurt it.” Seven pleaded.

“I won’t.” He promised, placing it on the ground where it quickly disappeared between the blades of grass.

“That feels better.” She said, running a hand through her hair once again to double-check there was nothing else trying to live in there.

As soon as she disturbed her hair, another leaf became visible which Five quickly plucked out. “I suppose you’ll do.” He said lightly once it was gone.

“Charmer.” She snorted, pointing out a swipe of dirt beneath his chin to get back at him. As he tried to scrub it off, she asked, “Do we have to go back soon?”

“We’ve still got some time. And then we have tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after the day tomorrow...”

It all seemed too good to be true.

“I can’t believe Dad’s gone for a whole week.” Seven breathed, worried if she spoke too loudly she would somehow jinx them and Father would appear to destroy the moment of happiness they had created for themselves.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” She asked eagerly, beaming at him.

He returned her smile and promised, “I’ve got it all figured out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be like Seven Circles with two chapters per sibling. Stay tuned for chapter 2.


	2. Lundi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after the fourth chapter in Le Quattro Stagioni but from Vanya's perspective.

Vanya looked around, doubting herself even as she managed to say, “You bought yourself a house in exactly the place I always wanted to run away to?”

He couldn’t have done it for her. She was needlessly getting her expectations up, she needed to lower them before she got hurt again.

“There were a lot of places that met your parameters, Vanya.” He said, casually confirming her hopes.

Emotions came so rapidly to her without the pills to stifle them. Messy, complicated emotions which swamped her so quickly she could barely identify one from the other. Joy, hope, guilt – there was always guilt – alongside apprehension and excitement. They all overwhelmed and confused her and, not knowing what to do with herself, Vanya threw her arms around Five’s neck and started crying into his shoulder.

“What is it not right?”

How could he understand, she thought wryly. Vanya barely understood it herself.

Forcing control of herself, wrestling for it, she told him, “It’s perfect. I love it.”

Ignoring his attempts to undermine everything he had done for her, asking if she would have preferred something different, Vanya assured him again that she loved it before releasing him. She knew hugs made him nervous and didn’t want to push him while he was being so nice to her. 

“I’ll go put my bag in the other room.” Five announced.

“We’re not sharing? After you’ve told me there might be rogue racoons in our house?” She laughed, her nose still sniffling after her brief outburst. She didn’t know how he put up with her and all her crazy emotions, she must make for unbearable company. And now he had to suffer with it for a week, with none of their siblings around to break them apart. Still, she conceded, it would be nice not to have to pretend for the next six days. The lie she forced upon herself, upon the others – that she had forgotten all about the future – could be as suffocating as it was liberating.

Over sandwiches, Five told her how they would train together. Listening to his plan sceptically, unsure if her powers could ever be controlled, Five told her they’d have to leave soon if they were going to hike out to the lake.

Unsure she’d heard him correctly, Vanya asked, “Hike?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t let you fall like the last time we went hiking.” He teased.

“That wasn’t a _hike_ , we were just walking around a park.” She corrected. Not once in her life had she ever been properly hiking.

“And you could barely stay upright during that. I had to stop you falling face-first into the mud at least half a dozen times.”

Any nervousness she had was dispelled by a flash of annoyance. Defending herself, she said, “Maybe _once_ , and that’s only because Dad had increased my dosage. I could barely walk!”

Five’s smile fell and he said gruffly, “I remember.”

“But I’m not on them now, and I can hike just _fine_.” She insisted, still irritated. It hadn’t been that bad – considering how powerful her medication was, she thought she’d done incredibly well.

“Glad to hear it. Shall we?”

The hike wasn’t nearly as difficult as Vanya had imagined, and she felt triumphant as they emerged into the clearing, a stunning landscape unfurling before them as they climbed over the last hill. She still couldn’t quite believe they were there, away from the Academy, in a place she had always dreamed of visiting with Five. Back when he used to promise her of a day they would finally run away and be free together.

Everything had been simpler at the time. Now an entire lifetime stretched between them. Five had been gone for forty-one years from his perspective, only seventeen years for her; he’d had a whole life separate from hers. Vanya had as well except he knew all about what she had gone through because of her book.

Taking advantage of their rare time alone, she decided to try to pry into his past life when he gave her an opening: “The Commission sent me out on assignment here, to the next town over. I always kept an eye out for things I could invest my wages in and saw this place advertised in an agent’s window.”

“What did the Commission send you out here for?” She asked curiously, wondering if he would tell her. While he’d boasted of his accomplishments in the field to the others, he was always oddly quiet about it with her.

He didn’t answer, flinching as soon as she had finished her question.

Had it all really been so terrible? She started to feel guilty, knowing he had only gone through everything with the Commission because of her. Not that he would ever acknowledge that but she wished he would. There had been a time when they told each other everything, and she wanted to return to that.

They sat down by the lake, the grass damp but that didn’t bother them. Once they were settled, she tried to encourage him to talk about it.

“You can tell me you know. I don’t mind hearing about it. And it’s not like I can judge. I’m sure my death count eclipses yours.”

She waited, but he didn’t answer, and she tried to hide her disappointment. Maybe they never would be as close as they were when they were children. Too much time had passed spent apart from one another.

It didn’t mean she wouldn’t fight to earn his trust back, however.

“How about the picture then?” Vanya tried to pluck it from his pocket, but he resisted her. “I didn’t mean to look, but you passed it to me. And I’ve seen it now, so can’t you just tell me why you have it?”

He wouldn’t even give her that, and she felt the first flash of annoyance as he changed the subject to her powers. Why wouldn’t he answer her?

“How did you feel when you made it rain?”

The memory was fresh. Ever since she’d stopped taking her pills, it felt that way, everything more vivid in her mind than anything from her life before. She remembered the anger clouding her judgement, the hurt which speared her heart and she told him honestly.

“How do you feel now?”

Vanya was quick to answer, “Annoyed.”

She wondered if he knew why. If he understood why she asked the questions he wanted to avoid.

Without dwelling on her response, Five pressed forward with his questions. He was determined that she should learn to control her powers. Rationally, she knew he was doing this to protect her but, with his dispassionate attitude, she felt like she was back under Reginald’s tutelage. It set her further on edge and Vanya wished he would give her some kind words of encouragement.

“When you made it rain, was there any sound that seemed loud to you? Something that you were, _unknowingly_ , using to activate your atmokinesis?”

“My heartbeat, but that’s the sound I used when I blew the door off the cage at the house. I need to stick to safer sounds.” She said, trying to impress that on him. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere, it wasn’t safe.

He would get hurt. Vanya would hurt him and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. She still felt awful for what she did to Allison, and Allison hadn’t been her best friend.

“I can jump out the way.” Five said confidently. She felt like laughing when he did.

“I’m not leaving you.” He insisted. “I’m staying right here, and I will help you.”

Before they were thrust back into their childhood and spared instant incineration, Vanya had nearly killed him and it seemed Five was determined she do it again. He’d saved himself from her once, but would he get lucky a second time?

She warred with him until he agreed to stand at a distance. It was the only way she felt secure about tapping into her more destructive powers.

“Wave at me if you need me to come back.” He said, making her swear that she would before he jumped to her chosen position around the lake. It seemed far enough away that he would stay safe.

Everything would be fine so long as she kept her head and didn’t panic, Vanya told herself sternly.

Five told her to give in to the feelings of anger and frustration, but she felt too scared to as she walked up to the lake’s edge. Instead, she leaned into her fear.

Her heart was rapidly picking up the pace, and it was all too easy to focus on it. With every pump, she heard the blood push through her veins, felt the power the noise created emanate from her pores and stir up the surrounding air. She felt the first few currents whip around her, wrapping around her form and growing as the sounds she produced fed back on themselves. The louder the gales became, the more noise Vanya had at her disposal to bolster the storm. Her heartbeat rung as a steady tune behind it all and she tried to hold that as her main focus, scared at becoming lost amongst the melody she had created from the elements around her.

Under the strength of the weather, Vanya felt her hair lift from her shoulders and a chill fall over them as the thickening clouds blotted out the sun. Without awareness she moved forward under the pull of the wind, her feet plunging through the cool lake water and saturating the shoes she still wore. She was walking into the centre of the storm, her eyes shut to the sight of its full effects yet, with her superior hearing, she was aware of everything happening around her.

The way Five shallowly panted, struggling to remain in place as the storm swarmed around them. The rustling of the trees, far off from the shores of the lake which were struggling to remain upright under her power. Surrounding her legs, the water was lapping ferociously and overhead rain began to beat down on them in an abrupt wave which drenched them to the bone. She could hear their clothes absorb the water, squelching under the weight of the icy raindrops which chilled them. Five’s teeth began to chatter as a result.

A strike of lightening brightened the darkness behind her eyelids, the crash blocking out all other noises for normal creatures yet Vanya could hear how Five’s heart hammered against his ribs. Thunder grumbled in protest overhead, tree trunks groaned painfully, water surged under her.

There was so much noise, so much power – it was all there for her to use. She knew in that moment she was more formidable than all the Umbrella Academy combined, and the dark side of her thrilled under that knowledge. Everything before them she could terminate without a thought, a careless direction of energy, and it would crumble beneath her power.

_Do it_.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open. The storm she had built fled her as soon as her focus broke, crashing viciously across the landscape until it connected with the first things in its path. The trees which acted as a barrier between her and the world snapped under its weight and Vanya panted as she watched them all fall, but that wasn’t where her concern lay.

Glancing around – the rain dissipating in a second as the clouds parted – she looked for an angry child with white eyes and cruel eyes telling her to wreak her revenge.

There was no one there, only her and Five, but she could hear the echo of its vengeful words in the back of her mind.

Fearfully, she signalled for Five to return. She needed him to ground her.

He jumped to her immediately, landing just as the power which had flowed invincible through her not a minute ago turned and brought her to her knees.

Five caught her, pulling her close and whispering her name.

Everything thrummed around her, reverberating through her frame until she shuddered in rhythm with it. It was overwhelming.

“I still have too much energy.” Vanya tried to explain to Five, who was trying to cradle her close.

“Release it. There’s no one here – it’s fine.” He told her.

He didn’t understand. There was so much, it weighed heavily on her, overpowering every sense until she could barely tell who she was beyond it.

Terrified of what might happen if she lost her tenuous grasp on these terrible powers, not thinking of what she was doing or what the consequence might be, she lifted her bluish-white hand and pressed it to his cheek.

“Here.” She muttered, feeling some of that terrifying energy leave her to flood Five. With the transference, the world disappeared in a sickeningly abrupt flash of darkness. When she came back, they were in the cabin.

After taking a moment to regain some sense, trying to understand how they had arrived there, Vanya pushed herself up from the floor and searched the room for Five.

She was only able to lift her torso using a brief flicker of strength which abruptly left her and she crashed back to the ground, the impact softened by the jacket Five had balled up under her head.

Calling out for him, he came back to her in a flash of blue – so much more vibrant than the one her powers created.

“Five?”

“Good, you’re awake.” He said, speaking so fast his words seemed to vibrate on his tongue.

“Are you okay? What did I – what did I do to you?” Vanya asked nervously.

“From what I can tell, you transferred energy to me. I’ve been jumping to burn it off.” He replied, an excited edge to his words. “I can jump so much further than usual. I’ve already been to the interstate and back. It’s incredible. Vanya, you know, with this kind of energy transference we could go anywhere? Any time? It would be so easy, I can feel it.”

“Five, please be careful.” She pleaded, scared of what she had done to him. “You could be seen.”

“I was careful. No one saw me.” He dismissed.

In a rapid succession of jumps, he bounced around the room. He’d barely landed before launching again, Vanya becoming dizzy as she watched him go.

“Five, you don’t know when the energy will run out. If you go too far, you might not get back.” She implored.

“It’s fine.” He said, continuing to jump.

“Please,” Vanya begged. When he carried on, she used the one thing she could think of to make him stop. “Please, Five. I don’t want to get left behind again.”

He almost stumbled on his landing.

Looking at her, he said with all seriousness, “I would _never_ leave you again.”

“You already said you might.” Vanya pointed out petulantly. “If you think it’s the best way to escape the Commission.”

“And you asked me not to do that.” He countered. “So I won’t.”

Jumping to her side, he dropped to the ground to pick up her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. “I promise.”

Her expression must not have been very convincing as he asked, “What can I do to prove it to you?”

“Tell me something?” She asked, voice insistent. Pushing herself upright, Vanya held herself in that position by gripping his arm with a vice grip. “Please Five. I know there are things you don’t want to talk about. I just need you to tell me something. Something real about you from when we were apart. I’ve missed so much.”

Ducking her head to avoid his searching gaze, she explained, “It’s easy for you. You had my book, you know everything that happened to me. You’ve been gone for over forty years and I know virtually nothing about what happened to you during that time. All I know is you were in the apocalypse, then you joined the Commission and then you found your way back to us. I’ve tried to ask before. I do respect your privacy,” she added, finding it important to add that, “but sometimes it feels like you’re hiding things from me. We were never like that as kids. And I know we’re not really kids now, but I, I miss that. I miss being the person you would always talk to.”

Five sighed, and for a fearful moment, Vanya thought he would deny her again.

“I have your photo, the one you used in your book,” Five started reluctantly, “because that’s what I always had with me. I used to look at you and you would remind me of what I’d done. Of how much I lost because I let my pride get in the way. And I kept you with me to remind myself of what I needed to keep fighting for. So I could get back to you. All of you.” He clarified, awkwardly clearing his throat. “Is that enough?”

She smiled widely, a warmth she hadn’t experienced in a long time filling her chest. “I have missed you Five. You don’t know, I think, how important it was to me when we were growing up that you would confide in me. It made me feel special.”

“You’ve always been special. With or without me.” He pointed out. “With or without powers. But you’re right, I know I need to be more honest with you. We are stuck in this together after all.”

“Thank you, Five.”

“I used to use your books to remind me too.” She confessed, feeling it was only fair.

“What books?”

“The ones you’d left behind. Old textbooks, notebooks. Dad looked through them all first and, when he decided you hadn’t left anything important inside, they went back in your room. I used to read them to help me remember.”

“Remember what?” He asked curiously.

“ _You_. Those pills, they… they made it hard to focus. I was so scared that the longer you were gone, the more I would forget about you. So I would sneak into your room every now and again and read through them. It helped me remember who you really were. Everything else in the house, your portraits, how Dad would use you as an example to the others not to misbehave – that wasn’t you. Looking at your books helped me remember my best friend. It reminded me that you were real and that I hadn’t always been alone.”

He didn’t know what to say, but Vanya was happy to let the matter drop.

Clearing his throat, Five eventually said, “All right. Enough honesty. You should get some rest.”

“You too,” Vanya said, looking at him as sternly as she could manage.

“Fine.”

He picked her up and took her through to the main bedroom. While she was unconscious, he must have dealt with their belongings as the sleeping bags were spread out of the frame. Five’s was beside her.

Five rolled his eyes when he caught her beaming smile, helping her onto her side of the bed before settling into his own.

“I have to protect you from the racoons, okay.” He excused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated this series in a long time! Sorry about that. I finished my first book, then I started a second which I've nearly finished now. It became quite time consuming for a few months so I barely posted any TUA works. I'm back now though. Updates may be a bit slow but be patient and I will get it done. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this new work. Stay awesome. Oh and, I have seen the second season of TUA, but I know it's only been out for a few weeks so let's be careful with spoilers in the comments section okay. Love you guys ❤


	3. Tuesday

Pogo was no trouble for them to deal with, not with Three so eager to make the most of her week of freedom. One rumour and he’d been putty in their hands.

Five and Seven predictably disappeared together; Five turning down any other offer when the others tried to ask him to join in. Good riddance, in his opinion. Where Five went, Seven usually followed, and he doubted she would have enjoyed their film pick.

Sneaking around the back of the movie theatre, Four chuntering excitedly behind him while Six begged him to be quiet, Two started working on the lock securing the rear exit. He’d scoped the place out the day before and knew it backed onto the stockroom, so they could slip in unseen.

His visit the day before had also revealed they were screening the latest Star Wars film: _Attack of the Clones_. It had come out several months earlier, and Two had – predictably – been unable to convince Reginald to let him go. He thought he’d missed the chance to see it until he checked the timings on Monday and saw they still had limited showings of it at this theatre. It would start in twenty minutes, leaving them plenty of time if he could just get the door open.

“What else is showing today?” Four asked, leaning over him and blocking out his light.

“M-move.” He complained, shoving him out of the way.

Four laughed too loudly, and Six told him to keep his voice down.

“Oh relax! We’re fine.”

“No, we’re not. We don’t have any money to pay for the tickets and if we’re caught, Dad’ll find out about it. And you know what he’ll do to us if he catches us wandering away from the Academy.” Six reminded. “So keep quiet.”

The lock gave way and Two ushered them in ahead of him.

“Okay, where are we going?” Six asked once they entered the main corridor which led to all the screen rooms.

“I’m n-not sure. I think it was an odd n-number.”

“Narrows it down.” Four mused, looking down the corridor which led to screens one through to twelve.

“Process of elimination then.” Six sighed. “Come on.”

They crept into screen one, which had the largest screen in the cinema. It spanned the entire wall, dominating the space, incredibly bright compared to the dark room. Blinking up at it, they saw a scientist, his hair a mess and glasses cracked, looking off into the camera.

“Do you think,” he pondered, “God stays in heaven because he too lives in fear of what he’s created? Here on Earth.”

The kids on the screen behind him didn’t look impressed, and neither was Two, pushing Four back out into the corridor with Six trailing reluctantly behind.

“That looked good,” Six said.

“We’re watching S-Star Wars first.” Two insisted. “It’s only showing twice today. We c-can go to that one later.”

Mollified, Six led them across the bright corridor into screen three.

This film was much darker, visually, and they initially struggled to see what was playing as they waited for their eyes to adjust. Two already knew it wasn’t the film they were looking for, it shouldn’t have started yet – it would still be on the trailers – but they had time and he was curious. There were white cameras everywhere watching people getting onto a subway car, seemingly looking for the man lighting up the screen. He was on the run. Realising he was being chased, he launched into a run once he was on the platform, only to be chased by soldiers.

“Everybody runs.” The man muttered before using some kind of shocking device to escape. He climbed up a fire escape, fighting off those who gave pursuit.

Mildly impressed with the sequence, from what little he saw before Six dragged him out, Two wondered if he could learn anything of use from the action film; he decided he’d argue for this film as an alternative to the last, if they had time for a second feature by the time _Attack of the Clones_ ended.

They’d only just stepped into the hallway when an usher came out of the next room they were going to try. Panicking, Six pushed them towards screen four.

Three little girls were playing in the schoolyard, their increasingly competitive game of tag revealing they had powers. Nothing like the Umbrella Academy’s. These were bright and colourful – streaks of powder blue, bubbly pink and vivid green lighting up the screen in a display Four was immediately drawn towards, watching the multi-coloured medley with wide eyes.

One girl was shoved too quickly in the game, crashing forward into the school. Immediately jumping up, she went to retaliate but leapt too hard and created a crater in the ground. She popped up, eyes wide in apology. Four snickered. “Oh my god, it’s just like when we used to play tag with One.”

Six joined in. “Remember when he destroyed that hideous statue in the lounge?”

“Dad was so pissed.” Four agreed.

“Guys,” Two hissed, “s-shut up. The coast is clear.”

Hastening across the corridor into screen five, he was irritated to find another animation. Where was Star Wars?

A little girl was drawing a hideous blue creature on a piece of paper, its model revealed to be sat beside her. She was patiently trying to explain right and wrong, filling in the figure with a red crayon.

“This is your badness level. It’s unusually high for someone your size.” She said.

With her long dark hair and bangs, the girl reminded him of Seven. She was always trying to reign in Five’s temper. Weirdly, she usually succeeded when the rest of them only made him angrier. It made him wonder sometimes but, if it got Five to calm down, he didn’t really care what she was doing.

With a huff, he led them over to screen seven.

A lanky man in a green shirt was carrying an odd pyramidical object that everyone was arguing over. “I stole this.” He announced, the others crowding in on the object before, suddenly, heads seemed to fly everywhere – first shooting up into the air and then into opposing bodies.

“Man, _like_ , why am I wearing a dress?” One of the women said, her voice low like the man who had first spoken. She bent forward and examined her own skirt.

“This film is w-weird.” He declared.

“So trippy.” Four agreed. “I love it!”

“C-come on. We’ve only got two rooms left.”

“And you’re sure it was an odd-numbered room?” Four asked as they walked outside.

“Yes.” He replied tersely, not wanting to consider otherwise. “Come on, screen nine is n-next.”

“Wait a minute,” Six said. “Isn’t that Five and Seven up there?”

They glanced up the corridor and, outside the door leading to screen twelve, Seven was holding a large bucket of popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other while Five pocketed the tickets and grabbed the door for her.

“Yo! Five?” Four shouted.

Six and Two told him to shut up, glancing around to see if anyone had heard them.

Five rolled his eyes, taking the drink off Seven so she wasn’t carrying everything as they walked over: Five reluctant, Seven uneasy.

Meeting them in between screens twelve and seven, Seven standing slightly behind Five as she often did, Five was the only one who didn’t look surprised by the encounter.

“What?” He asked, sounding bored.

“What?” Two repeated. “What are you d-doing here? We asked if you wanted to c-come and you said no.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to go to the movies. I said I didn’t go with _you_.” He drawled.

“Five.” Seven murmured softly.

His shoulders sagged a bit. “You’re the Star Wars fan. Not me.”

“What’re you watching then?” Four asked them.

Seven answered when Five stayed silent. “The Bourne Identity.” She said brightly.

Two shot Five a look. He’d seen the poster for that film. It hardly seemed like something Seven would enjoy.

He shrugged in return. “I suggested other films, but Seven thought this one sounded the most interesting.”

“It did. It sounds like a mystery.” She said. “Trying to find out who he really is and why he can’t remember his past.”

“Seven likes mysteries.” Five explained, but Six already knew that. She was always asking for any books of his which contained a mystery plot, enjoying the act of trying to guess whodunit.

“Have you run into One and Three yet?” Seven asked.

“They’re here t-too?” Two responded incredulously. Like Five, they’d also turned him down. “What is with this family?”

“Try watching some of these films about family, Two.” Five remarked. “You’ll find they rarely want to spend time together.”

“They’re in screen seven.” Seven supplied.

They hadn’t seen them in there, but then they had paid little attention to the audience.

“Yeah, well. This has been fun. But our film starts soon. Yours too if I recall. Screen nine, right?”

Two groaned.

Five continued. “You got your tickets with you?”

“Yup,” Four said, pulling them out of his pocket. “Right here.”

“Four.” Six hissed. “You had tickets this whole time?”

“Why did you make us s-sneak in, you idiot?”

Four shrugged, a dopey grin stretching across his face. “I thought it’d be fun.”

Two opened his mouth to berate him some more when something else occurred to him. “Wait a m-minute. The t-ticket would have told you the screen number. You just d-dragged us in and out of all those rooms for n-no reason!” He yelled, free to now that they had a ticket and couldn’t be kicked out for trespassing.

“Thanks for the ticket, Five,” Six said, plucking one from Four’s hand and heading into the correct room. Four followed him after stealing a handful of Seven’s popcorn, ignoring Five’s scowl and demanding the right to choose their seats.

“Come on, Ven. We’d best get inside before it starts.” Five said.

“Okay. Um, bye, Two.” She said awkwardly, following him towards screen twelve.

He watched them go before turning into the screen. Six and Four were already sitting down in the middle of the room, and Two hastened to get a seat on Six’s side. He wasn’t getting stuck next to Four for the entire film, he’d talk his ear off while he was trying to watch.

The rating card was up on the screen, showing it would start soon so he didn’t bother resuming his argument with Four. It could wait until the end of the film.

Settling into his chair, he stared up into the screen. Feeling a thrill as the opening music started, his frustrations melted away, and he lost himself in the film. Despite it all, he was glad they’d made it there. If only Dad went away more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven films total, only two named. All from 2002. Can you get them all? Writing this made me so nostalgic for my childhood 😂 Diego's 'now' chapter will be up in a minute, it just needs a final read through.


	4. Mardi

When Five had convinced them to let him take Vanya away for a week, Diego had only relented because he knew the plan would give him freedom too. Pogo was rumoured – which Allison had only been persuaded to do again because she knew it would lead to something nice for Vanya – the cameras looped and Mom’s software tampered with. Diego hadn’t been happy with the latter part of the plan, but at least they hadn’t deactivated her. Grace would just follow her usual routine, reprogrammed by Pogo to be unaware the children weren’t following theirs.

“Here you go, Two.” Mom said warmly, placing a slice of pie on the table before him. There was a scoop of ice cream on the side, just the way he liked it.

It would be a couple more months until she started using his name again. He knew he didn’t have to be patient for long in the scheme of things, but hearing her call him by a number wasn’t getting any easier.

With her hands folded over her abdomen, she asked, “Do you want anything else, dearest?”

“No thanks, Mom.” He said, glancing up at her.

She appeared as she always did, modelled to be perfect in every way. Hair prettily arranged, dress lovely, smile brilliant. Exactly as she had looked the day the house came crashing down on her, blowing him a kiss before she disappeared from him – seemingly forever. Vanya’s powers had destroyed everything, including one of the people he held dearest. He’d been prepared to search for her until his hand bled on the ruins of their home, their prison, until Klaus had stopped him.

His heart stuttered in his chest at the memory.

Now he had her back. But at what cost? They were children again, destined to spend the next five years living under their deranged Father’s thumb. Forced out on missions, putting their lives in danger. Every time the thought of it overwhelmed him, however, he reminded himself of what he had gained by coming back to the worst period of his life. He had his Mom back. A chance to save Ben and, years later, Eudora. A chance to make things right; save the world and, in the progress, maybe his own future. He could get through the police academy this time, earn Eudora’s respect the right way. Make things right with his family.

It wasn’t until Pogo’s funeral that he finally realised how badly Klaus was doing, how much his powers were weighing on him. Met with Luther for the first time since he’d left and found a hollow man, carved empty by their Dad. Saw how angry his ordinary sister was and how fragmented his old team were.

Grace moved away to do the dishes and Diego dug into his pie. He’d only taken a bite when Klaus ran into the kitchen, spied the dessert and tried to take a bit for himself.

As they batted at each other, Diego trying to protect the pie his Mom had lovingly made for him, Ben slid into a chair on the opposite side of the table with a quiet sigh.

“Here you go, dear.” Mom said, giving him a piece too.

Sticking his hand into Klaus’ hair, Diego wrenched at it to force him to look at Ben.

“Look, you can have your own piece too. Now get away from mine!”

“But yours has ice cream!” Klaus pouted.

“I’ll get you a slice with ice cream, Number Four.” Mom said good-naturedly. “Six, would you like some too?”

“Yes, please.” He said sweetly.

Once they were all settled with their pie and ice cream, Klaus asked, “So what are we doing today?”

Diego rolled his eyes. “You know it’s Three’s turn to go out today. We’re staying in here.”

Five had put them all on a schedule like they were actually thirteen. He was starting to turn into Dad, he was so controlling. It was creepy.

“So? We can still go out.” Klaus insisted.

“You know we can’t,” Ben said patiently. “At least two of us have to stay in the house to keep an eye on Pogo and Mom, and to look out for anything out of the ordinary.”

He perked up. “So if you two stay, I can go out?”

“It’s your day tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Diego grumbled as Ben spoke. “If it’ll get you to shut up.”

Ben shot him a warning look, but he ignored it.

“You gotta swear you won’t get into trouble though.” He insisted after swallowing another bite. “You can’t attract attention or Dad’ll find out what we’ve done.”

Ben continued to give him bug eyes, so he added, “And, as always. No getting high. Or drunk. Or trying to have sex. You need to pass as a child.”

“Teenager, please.” Klaus amended, quickly making his way through his slice of the pie now he knew he had a few hours of freedom to spend. “I can do that.”

“What _are_ you planning to do?” Ben asked suspiciously.

He shrugged, not settling Ben’s apprehension in the slightest. “See a movie. Walk around town. Look around some shops. Anything to get out of this house.”

“You don’t have any money.” Diego pointed out.

“Never stopped me before,” Klaus said around the last mouthful. Once he’d swallowed it, he picked up the plate and licked the remaining ice cream off.

“Yum!” He declared as his brothers’ grimaced in disgust. Placing the plate back on the table with a loud clank, he thanked Grace than scampered off.

“What have you done?” Ben asked hollowly.

“He’ll be fine,” Diego said uncertainly. “He knows we need to be careful.”

His brother didn’t seem remotely convinced but Klaus was already gone so he returned to his pie.

“We’re sure it’s fine to stay this stuff in front of her.” He muttered into the next bite.

Glancing at Mom, who was happily humming as she washed the dishes, Diego said, “Yeah. Allison said Pogo would do some sort of reboot to alter her memories of the week. We’re fine.”

It didn’t feel fine.

He knew it was important they do this. They all needed a break. Five would use the week productively as well, to try to get through to Vanya and break whatever it was that had made her forget everything. But he didn’t like doing this to their Mom. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her – grateful to have her back – but by the end of the week, she wouldn’t remember any of it. She’d only have some generic memory Pogo had come up with.

It was nice though that he didn’t have to stutter for the rest of the week. He hated having to do that, but he couldn’t appear to get rid of it overnight without raising questions.

“Good,” Ben said. “We don’t need any trouble.”

“Never stops us from finding it. Or it finding us.” He snorted, spooning up the last of the ice cream.

Pushing the plate away, he thanked Grace. “I’ll see you at dinner, Mom.”

“Yes, Number Two.” She replied, smiling at him as she always did.

Ben caught up with him on the way to the training room.

“Have you spent much time with Seven lately?”

Diego tried not to shudder. “It’s just the two of us, you can use our actual names you know? Five turned off the security cameras.”

“Sorry. It’s just a habit.”

“It’s fine.” He brushed off. “And no. Not really. It’s hard to though, what with Five always hanging around.”

“That’s true.” Ben conceded. “Maybe we should try to do more group stuff when they get back. She will get her memories back eventually and when she does, we want her to remember we’ve been trying to put things right.”

“Why,” Diego asked sarcastically, “so she doesn’t try to kill us again?”

“Or try to run away.” He countered. Glancing at Diego, he said, “Did you ever realise she’d done that before she wrote that book? Run away?”

He hadn’t.

It had been one of many shocks he’d received when he read her tell-tale book. The biggest was how much he seemed to centre in her least favourite childhood memories.

When he saw the book, he thought he’d barely get a mention. After all, they rarely spent any time together. Vanya had always been an afterthought during the Academy years; the others had too many horrors to contend with to give her any attention.

He hadn’t realised that the few words he had spared her could incite such anger. If in the process of enacting her revenge, she hadn’t spilled the family’s secrets, Diego would have been impressed that she was capable of such emotion. She had always seemed strangely wooden to him. Perhaps that was why it had been easy for him to take out any frustration accumulated from Dad’s scorn or their never-ending missions out on her. Back when Five had been around, he’d always quickly put a stop to it but, without him, there was no one else who cared enough to tell him to leave her alone.

He knew he should apologise for how he acted, she was just a scared kid like the rest of them – only even more helpless – but no matter how much he tried to let it go, he was still mad about that book.

“Maybe she should have stayed away,” Diego said, walking into the training room and heading toward the cupboard which stored his knives. “If living with us was so terrible.”

“Living here was terrible for us all.”

“True.” He conceded. “None of us bitched about it to the rest of the world though, did we?”

“No. And I wasn’t happy to see the book either,” Ben admitted.

Diego was surprised. How had Ben read the book? He’d been long dead by the time it was published.

“It made me confront some things I wasn’t ready to admit to myself back then.” He continued. “Things I didn’t like about myself.”

“Like what?” Diego said, racking his brains, trying to think of anything Ben could be guilty of.

Ben looked at him knowingly. “I know they tell you not to speak ill of the dead, Diego. I’m alive now though, and I wasn’t a saint when we were children. You _know_ that.”

He thought for a moment and, when that failed, he tried to think how Vanya had described Ben in her book.

“You used to rat me out,” Diego recalled, pulling a few knives from the shelves.

“Yeah. I was always terrified of Dad and if he asked me something directly, I’d nearly always tell him the truth. Even if it got us in trouble.” Ben conceded bitterly. “What did it make you realise?”

“I was always picking a fight.” He admitted. “When it wasn’t with Luther, it was Five, or Vanya, or Allison. Klaus, if he was sober enough. We never used to fight much.” Diego recollected.

“I didn’t fight with anyone,” Ben said. “I’d hide behind a book at every opportunity. Not unlike Vanya, although none of you gave me a hard time for doing it.”

“You had it harder than she did.” Diego insisted, too many memories of Ben drenched in blood to think otherwise. “No one could blame you for needing space.”

“I’m not so sure. I had to endure a lot, but I was never alone. Not even when I died. I still had Klaus. After Five left, she was always alone. Even I failed her there.” He said sadly before perking up. “I can fix it now though and I want to. I’m trying to.”

Diego grabbed a few target sheets. “I get it. I’ll try harder, okay. I’ll try to talk to her more. It’s just, whenever I try… I don’t know, she looks like I’m about to attack her. I hadn’t realised she was always this jumpy when we were kids.”

Ben sighed. “She’ll come around. She’ll remember. Soon. I’m sure of it.”

Diego laughed humourlessly, moving to hang up the targets. “Knowing our luck?”

“Even then.”

“I wish I had your optimism.”

“We’ll get through it together, Diego,” Ben said confidently. “All of it, not just saving the world.”

Diego tossed one of the knives in his hand up into the air and caught it. Looking down at the blade as he spoke, feeling a little uncomfortable to admit, “I’m glad to have you back Ben. I don’t think I realised just how much the team needed you. Everything really fell to shit when you left. More than when Five disappeared, I think. He always seemed to have one foot out the door, but you? You might have been a bit of a snitch, but you brought out the best in us.”

Ben’s hand landed on his forearm, stopping him from tossing the knife again and bringing his attention back to him.

“I missed you too, Diego.”

Dropping the knives, knowing he’d probably get a week of extra training for scratching the wooden floorboards with his blades, he figured it was worth it as he pulled Ben into a tight hug.

It was the first hug he’d had with his brother since he’d died, always too cautious when Reginald was at home with the cameras on, and he relished being able to pull him close and hold him tight.

“It’ll be okay, Diego,” Ben muttered into his shoulder, returning his hug fiercely. “We’ll get through this. I know we will.”

He hoped he was telling the truth. Because if he had to endure losing Ben and Eudora again, it wouldn’t be Vanya going on the warpath next time. It would be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I'm glad Diego's chapters are over and done with. I always find him the hardest. Hopefully the rest will be easier! 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapters will be up - it's my birthday on Wednesday so I'll be seeing friends (at a safe social distance, with face masks, don't worry) and then it's my Grandparents' 60th wedding anniversary a few days later so... we'll see! Let me know if you enjoyed this and stay safe 💕 until next time!


	5. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this chapter has Allison/Luther content - I'll try not to spoil the chapter, but there's reference to their childhood date. I know some people are strongly against the ship but as it's canon I've added it to the 'then' chapter. If you don't like it, skip on to the 'now' chapter which will be up in a moment.

“I heard a rumour that you got Grace to make us pancakes.” Three whispered into Pogo’s ear, having snuck up behind him. She watched his eyes glaze over, grinning as the rumour took hold and he wandered off to follow her command.

Skipping lightly on her way to the dining room, feeling immensely pleased with herself, she announced her plan for breakfast. Expecting enthusiasm – it was rare on their strict diets that Dad ever allowed them such sweet treats – Three was annoyed by their mixed expressions.

“What?” She demanded.

“You r-rumoured Mom?” Two complained.

Three rolled her eyes: the boys could be so dim sometimes. “No, you idiot. She’s a _robot_. I rumoured Pogo.”

Two lightened. “Oh, okay.”

“Awesome.” Four grinned. “Do you think there’s any syrup to go on top?”

Six said nothing but, given how white he was, Three figured the eldritch was making him feel sick again. That left two silent siblings, one shuffling in her chair with discomfort. Glancing at Five for explanation, he announced, “I’m taking Seven to Griddy’s for breakfast.”

The table lit up in outrage, mostly over the fact that no one else was invited. While Seven shrunk down into her seat in an attempt to disappear, always terrified by her family’s ire, Five remained firm. “Look, we’ll be back in an hour, then we’ll keep an eye on Mom and Pogo while you’re all out.” He defended. “That was the agreement, wasn’t it?”

One had pointed out on Sunday, when they’d all busily started planning how to fill their week of freedom, that someone would need to stay at home in case Dad called, the mission alarm went off or something disturbed the rumour’s effect on Pogo. Wednesday was meant to be Five’s day to stay in.

“You’re meant to stay here all day.” Two stated. “You can’t leave. If you do, one of us has to wait for you to get back.”

“I said, we’ll be back in an hour. You’ll still be eating your breakfast then and getting ready. Anyway, do I have to remind you all that I’m the one funding your trips this week.” He said, looking pointedly at Three, knowing her plans for the day. She had to agree with him. While it was Dad’s money they were using, Five was the only one with access to it.

“Yeah all right.” She agreed sulkily. “Don’t be long though. You need to be back at the house by nine.”

“I know.” He insisted, standing up and pulling Seven’s chair back so she could join him.

Watching them go, Three couldn’t understand why Five would want to waste the only time he’d have out the house that day on Number _Seven of all people_. And yet, he’d organised much of their week around _her_ and her alone. Used to being the centre of attention, it irked Three that in this one case she was not; especially as she was upstaged by the one person who should never be in the spotlight. Anytime they tried to include Seven, their Dad would remind them that ordinary people had no place in their lives, and yet Five constantly bent to her whim. It was probably her idea for them to go to Griddy’s and she hadn’t invited them as she wanted Five all to herself, Three decided bitterly.

Three’s jealousy really lay in the fact that she had to watch Five pander to Seven’s every wish rather than believing she was bad for her brother, but she wasn’t able to admit that to herself. It infuriated Three that Five was taking Seven out throughout their week off, while she could scarcely convince One to go up to the roof. After that time Dad had caught them, he had become even more reluctant to break the rules – for anyone, including her.

Gently pushing Seven out of the room, following closely behind her, Five left for Griddy’s just as Grace came in with the first batch of pancakes.

“The others will be up shortly.” She informed them chipperly, setting a dish of butter, syrup and freshly whipped cream beside them.

One noticed Three’s grimace, watching the space Five and Seven had left through and he mistook her resentful expression.

“We can go to Griddy’s tomorrow.” He suggested snatching some pancakes before Four could take them all. “I mean, it’s not far away, so even if there is a mission alarm we can get back quickly enough. I’m sure I can convince one of the waitresses to turn the television onto the main channel so we can see any news bulletins.”

Three sighed. There was always a condition to their plans together. She wished, just once, they could go off together and he would focus on _her_ the entire time. Instead, One was always agonizing about Dad and what he would do if they were found out. Perhaps it was time she took drastic action, loathe as she was to do so. Why couldn’t he just loosen up?

Two spoke up. “Does anyone know how Five’s getting money?”

“I don’t know.” One said, frowning.

Three’s expectations for the day sunk. That was it, he’d want to spend the rest of the day investigating.

Nearly snarling as she directed her attention at Two, Three griped, “Why do you care? It’s not as though you have any problem spending it. You went to the movie theatre too and Five bought all the tickets.”

“You did?” One demanded, glancing around at their nodding heads. Three had gone out of her way to keep them separate from the others at the theatre, knowing he would worry if they all left the Academy and as predicted…

“Wait, you _all_ did? Who stayed at the Academy? You know one of us always has to be here! What if the mission alarm went off or Dad called?”

They all sighed, some louder than others.

“The alarm won’t go off without Dad here.” Six tried to reason. “He’s the one who organises missions. He’s been to every single one. There’s no way he’d let us go on one if he’s not around to supervise.”

Two jumped in before One could protest. “Y-yeah. Can’t we j-just enjoy the week off? Why do you always have to r-ruin everything?”

Three intervened before they lost the entire day to squabbling. “Can we all just shut up and eat our breakfast? I want to get out before the buses get busy.”

One glanced at her. “You’re going on a bus? Why, are you going far?”

 _They_ were going far, but Three only smiled at him in what she hoped was an enigmatic way and dug into her pancakes.

When they were all stuffed, Grace bringing up several batches until Three told Pogo to make her stop, they hurried upstairs to grab what they needed for the day. Six planned to go to a park around the block but said he’d wait for Five and Seven to get back before he left.

Almost skipping on her way to One’s room, she tapped on his door before letting herself in.

One was kneeling on the floor, flipping through his records.

“Come on,” she urged, dashing forward to pull him upright. Linking their arms together, Three tried to tug him from the room. “We’ve got to go or we’ll miss the bus.”

Resisting her pull, which meant she had no chance of dragging him anywhere, One stood firm. “I can’t. Someone should stay at home.”

“Five is doing it today.” Three said impatiently.

They needed to go. She’d planned it all out, begging Five for the funds to make it happen. It couldn’t all be for nothing.

“Yeah, and Four was meant to stay yesterday.” One reasoned. “Look, I know it’s not fair. But we’re the responsible ones. Someone has to stay who will actually stay.”

“Five will do it.” Three insisted. She might not like him half the time, but out of everyone in the Academy, she knew Five would live up to a promise. Especially a promise which would help keep them – Seven included – out of trouble. “ _Please_ , One. I’ve been planning this ever since we found out Dad was going away.”

For a split second, as his expression softened, she thought he was going to cave. That, for her, he would make an exception to his rules – but then she saw the gears continue to turn in his mind, the ones that always reminded him of Dad and what he would say. One wasn’t going to let himself go. He never did, and it was going to wreck him one day. The thought killed her and she resolved to save him.

Pursing her lips, Three waited for his answer even though she already knew what it would be.

“Sorry, Three. I can’t.”

Nodding sadly, she murmured that she understood. Leaning up on her tiptoes, Three threw her arms around his neck as if seeking a consolatory hug. As expected, he indulged her, leaving the perfect opportunity.

“I heard a rumour,” she whispered into his ear, “that you’ll come with me.”

Drawing back, One’s arm still firmly wrapped around her back, she watched a white film cloud his eyes. When it cleared, he was ready to do her bidding. A sight which usually brought her a heady sense of power yet, coming from One, it made her stomach churn uneasily.

“Okay. Let’s go.” He said chipperly.

Uncomfortably, Three nodded and led him out the house. As she had said, it was all planned. Three knew exactly what bus to get on, had the right fare in hand and easily recognised their stop. One trundled behind her when they alighted the bus, as they walked into the lobby and Three paid for their tickets.

One didn’t try to fill the trip with conversation – no sweet words or easy talk where they could be themselves without having to follow one of Dad’s scripts – the rumour was only bringing his body along; she hadn’t told him that he would want to come. Who knew what was going on beneath the surface. She still wondered at times what happened inside the minds of the people she used her powers on – was there somewhere deep inside that knew what was happening to them? Was that part of One watching her now, resentment and hostility bubbling futilely because of her? Three didn’t like the idea in the slightest that any part of One could feel angry with her. He was the only person at home she could be open with, the one person she felt really loved her.

Had she ruined this?

The rumour would wear off when they reached their destination at the top, she thought as they stepped into the elevator, trying to console the growing guilt curdling in her heart. He’d see where she had taken him and understand that she had forced him out of the house for his own good.

Twirling one of her curls uncomfortably, Three waited for the doors to open.

The small crowd inside the elevator spilt out onto the observation deck once they reached the right floor. It was quite crowded outside but, in their nondescript clothes, they attracted little attention.

“We’re here.” She announced.

“Three?” One breathed, the docile look she had shied from for most of the ride lifting and leaving a confused boy looking down at her. “Did you rumour me here?”

Grimacing, she nodded. With her free hand, she twisted two fingers together tightly – hoping beyond hope that he wasn’t about to break her heart: not there of all places.

Glancing around, not sure what to say, One realised where they were.

“Oh. This is where you wanted to go?”

“It’s the best view of the city.” Three said sheepishly, praying that the vista before them would soften any anger. “I’ve always wanted to come here and, well, there’s no one else I’d like to be here with.”

“So you rumoured me to get us here.”

Looking at him with pleading eyes, she admitted it again. “I didn’t want to though! I thought you’d want to spend the day with me, but then…”

“I _do_ want to spend time with you, Three.” One protested. “I was going to. I’d just thought you agreed with me about staying home. Someone should be there.”

“I know but,” Three scrambled for words. “This might be our only chance! Who knows when he might leave again and…”

One hushed her, her outburst had caught a couple of looks from the tourists swarming the deck.

“Our only chance for what?” He asked quietly, confused by the anguish in her voice.

“It wasn’t meant to be like this.” Three sighed, cheeks colouring. She’d had it all planned out. It was going to be romantic and, unlike the last time they’d tried to sneak off together, they should have been unimpeded to do what they wanted. What she knew they both wanted. What she hoped he still wanted.

“I thought we could have another date.” She admitted.

It was One’s turn to blush. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve seen this place is the movies.” Three said, brightening slightly at the mention of film. It was already her ambition to be a part of one someday but, for now, she wanted the experience not the act. “People come here. It’s meant to be romantic. The most romantic place in the city.”

One glanced around. His face lightened as he spotted several well-known landmarks he’d always talked of seeing and, for a split second, Three thought, despite the detour, she would get what she dreamed of.

“Please, One.” Three pleaded. “I know I shouldn’t have rumoured you to get us here. I feel terrible about it and I swear to God I’ll never do it again. But we can’t stay at home forever. You know that. Right? Sooner or later we have to leave.”

He looked back to her, eyes softening again. Leaning forward slightly, Three started to press herself up onto tiptoes to meet him when he yanked himself back.

“But, there are so many people around. What if someone recognises us? Dad would find out.” One worried, shaking his head. “We should have done this at home. It would be safer.”

Heart sinking, Three said she agreed. She thought it a credit to her future career that she was able to say so with a smile.

She could erase him with a rumour, model him into the person she wished he was. Someone ready to share the love she was so desperate to give. Remembering the sensation she had experienced watching the rumour take hold of One however – the only one she had ever used on him outside of training – she blanched at the thought.

No, Three didn’t think she could ever rumour him again. She wanted every moment between them to be genuine; she wanted One to love her as much as she loved him.

As One marched back towards the elevator, barely sparing the view another look, too busy to return to their duty, it seemed an impossibility. Dad might be out of the city but, to Three, he might as well have been stood on the rooftop between them, his ever watching eye freezing their hearts over until they were incapable of loving anything. Incapable of anything except carrying out their duty to him.


	6. Mercredi

“It is lovely.” Allison conceded, running her hand over the fabric again. “But you know I can’t get it. Dad never let us have this kind of stuff, and we can’t hide anything with Mom going around our rooms every day.”

“Okay, okay,” Klaus said lightly, looking mischievous. “Just turn your back on the perfect dress. Why not? They’re so easy to find.”

Puckering her lips, trying not to smile, Allison fixed him with a glare. “You _know_ it’s a bad idea.”

“The best ones are.” He agreed, grinning wickedly. The smile looked so out of place on his teenage body, but Allison still returned it.

“Oh, all right.” She relented easily. It really was a beautiful dress. “We can’t spend much more today though. You know this money is meant to get us through the whole week.”

Klaus shrugged. “Then rumour the manager for the dress.”

Her smile dropped.

“ _No_ , Klaus.”

“Why not?” He said brusquely. “You realise you could fix everything we’re going through if you did, right? One rumour and, _poof_ , we could have a Dad who gives a damn. No, even your powers aren’t that effective. How about one who _magically_ disappears? Sad Vanya. How about a happy Vanya? Pogo locks me in a mausoleum. Pogo locks _himself_ in the mausoleum.” Klaus elaborated chipperly, picking up their new clothes and leading them out of the changing room.

Allison followed slowly behind. “Did Dad try to take you there again?”

“Last week. Pogo took me though. Dad was too busy trying to drown Diego in the bathtub, remember. Luckily, he’s a lot better at holding his breath now than when we were young.” Klaus said, giving a small shrug as though their torment didn’t matter. It did, though. And, as he pointed out, it was within her power to change that.

Sighing heavily, Allison followed him to the tills to pay for their shared purchases.

Her powers, which had seemed to get her so much in her childhood, felt like a curse as an adult. She knew too well now how a simple phrase could backfire and destroy her entire life. Yet, despite knowing that, there were times she still felt the desire to use them. The rush of power that came with it as reality bent to her will. How simple it would be to order everything to her liking.

Rumour Vanya’s memories back. Rumour Dad into leaving them alone. Rumour the Commission once they showed up into giving up on starting the apocalypse. Rumour Patrick, the courts, whoever she had to, into getting Claire back.

Rumouring Patrick to love her. Rumouring Claire to sleep. Trying to rumour Vanya into surrender. Her heart ripped from her chest as her daughter was taken away; sticky blood flowing down her throat as her broken sister, the one she had helped break, tried to apologise for something that wasn’t her fault.

Unconsciously, Allison ran her fingers over the spot as they waited in line.

Klaus was yammering about some cute twins across the store, which she absently nodded in agreement with.

She could save him from his nightmares. But it would backfire. _Somehow_ it would backfire and she would pay a price.

There had to be another way. Five’s way. The patient way.

Allison had never been patient in her life. Everything she wanted she rumoured into existence: a career, a husband. Even her baby wouldn’t exist without her powers. Claire, her beautiful girl, who might not exist at all if they were going to change everything.

The thought, one she had every day since their jump from 2019, made her feel sick to her stomach. How could she live in a world where her daughter wasn’t? Yet, if they allowed things to unfold the same way before, she would lose her there too. No matter what she did, Claire was a price. A price Allison had incurred through her powers.

The cashier lazily scanned her purchases, only glancing up when she wanted payment.

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed, clacking her gum as she spoke, “are you Allison Hargreeves? The kid from the Umbrella Academy?”

Klaus groaned next to her.

“No.” Allison snapped, knowing how to deal with this without a rumour. “I’m so sick of being asked that. Not every black girl is Allison Hargreeves you know!”

Her accusation landed and, dropping her eyes again with much-needed colour flushing over her sallow skin, the cashier apologised. Luckily, she didn’t glance over at Klaus, who stupidly had his sleeves rolled up so anyone who looked could see his tattoo. If she kept persisting they were from the Umbrella Academy, Allison would have to use her powers or risk Dad finding out about this.

Paying for their purchases hurriedly, she urged Klaus out of the store.

“I forgot how mental this was,” Klaus complained, allowing her to drag him along. “Did you see those posters on our way into the store? Dad must have made a fortune off the backs of us. Typical, that we would never see a dime of it. Can you believe he left it all to _Pogo_?”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

Klaus shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Me too. But still, given all the money he made off selling us you’d think some of it should’ve come back to us.”

“Would you want any of it?” Allison asked incredulously. She didn’t want anything from him anymore. Not after everything he’d put them through.

“Yeah. So I can spend it all on condoms and coke and everything else old Reggie would find offensive, and somewhere, somewhere down _there_ , he can watch knowing there’s not a goddamn thing he can do about it.” He smirked.

“You’re meant to be keeping clean.” She reminded, still smiling back. It was fun to imagine enacting some kind of revenge on their Dad, especially as they would be unlikely to ever get to while keeping a low profile.

Holding up his hands, Klaus clarified, “I meant cola coke.”

Reginald _did_ hate sugar.

“Hmm, if you say so.”

“I swear.” He insisted, crossing his heart. The bags on his arms swung wildly as he moved and nearly hit a passer-by in the face. “I’m a reformed man. _Boy_. I’m a reformed boy. Fuck, you’d think that would get easier the longer we’re here.”

“I know what you mean. On our way downstairs, I nearly called Vanya by her actual name the other day.”

“Don’t remind me about that nightmare.” Klaus shuddered. Whether he was referring to their numbers, being stuck back at home or Vanya’s amnesia, she wasn’t sure. It all felt nightmarish to her. “So. What d’you want to do next?”

“Whatever you want. It’s your day.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, I know. But I thought you needed a trip out.” He caught her eye, as she looked at him blankly, and reluctantly explained. “You know. To take your mind off my niece.”

“Klaus,” Allison said softly. She didn’t think anyone had noticed her preoccupation besides Luther, but he’d been the one with her when she last heard from Claire. “You didn’t have to do that. It’s your day, you should do what you want.”

“I wanted to spend the day with you.” Klaus insisted. “Come on, when’s the last time we hung out?”

“When I found you stealing from Dad’s office.”

“See, that was months ago.” He frowned. “Years from now.”

“Yeah, okay. I see your point.” She grinned, an idea forming. “You know what we should do?”

“What?”

“Manicure!” Allison enthused, dashing forward with a laugh. Klaus scrambled to follow after her.

Stopping outside the first salon they found, she pointed at the colours in the window. “Look, we can choose anything we want. No Dad, no rules, right?”

Dumping their bags beside their chairs, they both lounged in white recliners as a pair of women started working on their feet and another pair on their hands. Allison selected a sparkly pink – reminiscent of the colour Claire always used to pick out for her when her stylist would come over to prepare her for events – while Klaus chose a baby blue. The women working on him looked quite bemused by the boy wanting his nails painted but made no fuss.

They chatted happily while their skin was scrubbed and nails trimmed in preparation for the polish, talking idly about what they’d seen in the latest magazines and the music they were able to listen to.

As the colour was applied, Allison asked, “Have you spent much time with Vanya since we’ve come back?”

“Not really. She’s usually cooped up with Five or Ben. Ben talks about her a lot, though. She seems to be doing well. You know, considering everything that’s going on.”

Allison cringed thinking about the way their Dad treated her. Only yesterday, Allison had stopped by Vanya’s room to try to strike up a conversation, only for Dad to catch her there. Despite taking responsibility, it was Vanya who received a verbal lashing for wasting the Academy’s time. He’d then pulled Allison aside to remind her of Number Seven’s ordinariness and told her, in no uncertain times, not to waste her time on her.

She’d had half a mind to slap him for the way he behaved, but she couldn’t. It was one of many things she could but shouldn’t set right. Five said they needed to proceed as they had in the past, and not once had Dad sported a black eye in front of the cameras.

They had to play their parts, but how could they and still achieve their goal of fixing Vanya? How would they ever convince her of their love for her if they constantly had to ostracise her? Reliving it all, Allison wasn’t surprised by how much Vanya had grown to resent them.

“She has taught me a few songs on the piano, though,” Klaus added. “That’s been fun. Although one of the ghosts err,” he caught sight of the woman painting his nails, whose head had shot up at the mention of ghosts, “ _maids_ , think we’re making a racket. She prefers it when Vanya plays the violin.”

“Oh,” Allison said, shuffling in her seat, “that’s nice.”

She tried not to feel jealous. While Klaus and Vanya had hardly been joint at the hip when they were kids, he’d certainly been more open to her presence around this age than she had. Allison had constantly spurned her unless there was something she wanted from her, and then she was quickly forgotten again.

“Cheer up, Ali.” He encouraged. “I’m sure once they get back this weekend, Vanya will know what happened and we can get around to that group hug.”

Nodding, she tried to believe it but, after their disastrous attempt at telling her the truth, she wasn’t even sure that Vanya would forgive them after the months they’d spent together. How much had any of them really atoned for their treatment of her growing up? A night out at Griddy’s, asking about her day and trying to spend time together. Was that really enough to make Vanya forgive her?

Right before the apocalypse, Vanya had come home to try to apologise to her, but Allison hadn’t needed her to. She knew the attack wasn’t intentional. But Allison had everything to apologise to her. Even in the days before it all ended, she had snapped at her sister on more than one occasion, so wrapped up in her own problems she couldn’t see someone looking for help. Maybe if she’d tried harder from that first day, Vanya wouldn’t have been taken in by Harold. Perhaps they’d all still be in 2019, their family mended and whole. She could have taken Vanya with her to L.A. to meet her niece. There was little chance of Patrick letting Claire come to New York – which she couldn’t blame him for – but there was always a chance he’d allow a supervised visit.

With his finished hand, a pretty yellow flower painted on the thumbnail, Klaus clasped her forearm and squeezed it tight. It drew her out of the torture her mind was intent on inflicting, and she gave him a grateful smile for it.

“Let’s just focus on today. We shouldn’t waste our freedom, right?”

“Right.” She agreed, sinking back into her chair and allowing Klaus to steer them into more pleasant subjects.

The rest could wait until Five and Vanya came home on Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all makes sense, I've been in a bit of a funk. Let me know your thoughts. I quite enjoyed writing Allison's conflict with her powers. Oh, and this chapter well outnumbered the amount of times Allison talked about Claire in season two (only twice). Let Allison talk about Claire in season three ✊
> 
> Next chapters will be Ben's. And in regards to Diego's chapters, the films he saw were (in order): Spy Kids 2, Minority Report, Powerpuff Girls, Lilo and Stitch, Scooby Doo, The Bourne Identity and Attack of the Clones.


End file.
